The present invention relates to a mobile phone provided with lighting and an image capturing device for transmitting image information such as a self-portrait to a receiving end, a method and a program thereof, and in particular, to a mobile phone provided with lighting having a lighting function to illuminate a subject when capturing images, a lighting control method and a program thereof.